You Took It Too Far
by StoryReader888
Summary: "Are you bloody serious! You could of been killed! Do you have any idea how worried I was? How bad I wanted to protect you?" "Then why didn't you?" - DracoxOC Oneshot


**Right Now I just Don't Like You**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Title:** You Took It Too Far

**Character:** Draco Malfoy

**Movie:** Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

**Lyrics**: "Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?" by Relient K

**Warning(s):**

Original Character

Third Person

Angst

Explicit Language

Slight Out of Character (I think)

**Author Notes:**

The original plan was to end this on a somewhat depressing/sad note, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not sure the ending could be considered "happy" or not, but it's better than it could have been. I've been wanting to write something for Draco's "Death Eater hardship" and I thought of him while listening to this song. He might be slightly OOC, so I apologize for that. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

><p>"<em>I find it so upsetting that, the memories that you select, you keep the bad but the good you just forget.<em>"

It seemed that the only memories Kiri could think of were all the bad times that she had with Draco, the arguments and the insults, and all the times he had insulted her friends just because of their blood or house. She couldn't settle on any of the good memories that they shared, those rare times when he acted like a human being, laughing and smiling like a normal person. She couldn't wrap her mind around those because she was too angry at him. The bad memories were the only ones that came to mind when she thought of Draco. He tried to remind her of those good times they had shared, but it did little. In truth, she was afraid to remember the good times, because she was afraid that she'd end up forgiving him like she always ended up doing. She didn't want to do that again, not this time.

"_And even though I'm angry I can still say, I know my heart will break the day, when you peel out and drive away._"

Kiri was angrier than she had ever been at Draco, and she truely did not want to see him until she calmed down. But even despite her anger, she knew that she loved him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it if he were to leave. She was so pissed off at him for the stupid things he had done, but she didn't want to lose him all the same. She knew that their relationship was growing stressed, and would soon break. But she didn't want that, and she knew her heart would break if it came to that. It wasn't just his looks that had her hooked, it was everything about him. His eyes, the way he talked and walked, the way he dressed, his attitude, _everything_. She didn't care how handsome he was, she fell in love with who he really was and she wouldn't be able to stand it if he left. But it would be her fault, wouldn't it? She's pushing him away just because she's angry. But he was so stupid!

"_And all this time, I never thought, that all we had would be all for not._"

Draco had tried hard for several years to get her attention and make her see him as more than just a Slytherin and an asshole. Despite being in the same house and both being Pure-Blood, they were far from friends and they worked hard to build their relationship. It was tough, given the fact that they basically loathed each other since the day they first met, but they started to fall for each other and they worked hard to keep their relationship from falling apart. They argued so many times, always at each other's throat, but in the end they always managed to make up. They put so much effort into their relationship, and now it would be all for nothing.

"_No I don't hate you. Don't wanna fight you._"

"Stop walking away from me!" Draco growled, grabbing onto her arm as she tried to walk away. "I'm trying to talk this out!"

"What's there to talk out, Draco?" she growled back, ripping her arm free from his grasp and whipping around to glare at him. "You lied to me. You betrayed me! And you expect me to forgive you just like that?"

"You've _always_ forgiven me before!"

"That's because you've never been so bloody stupid before! You're such a - I can't even - Moron!"

"I had to! I didn't have any choice!"

"Bullshit! That's bullshit and you **know** it! Any thing to impress _daddy_, huh?"

"That's not - "

"You know it is, Draco!"

Draco shook his head, looking away from his girlfriend, his eyes glistening as if he were ready to cry. He hated showing such weakness, especially infront of her, but he couldn't stop himself. He was incredibly stressed out, and the fact that he and Kiri were fighting only made that stress climb higher. He couldn't handle much more without breaking down. "Do you hate me?"

Kiri stared into his liquid blue-silver eyes which shined with unshed tears and pain that only he could understand. "Draco," she sighed, looking away from him. She couldn't bare to look into those beautiful eyes; she'd end up being the one to cry. "I don't hate you, Draco. I never could. And I hate fighting with you. I don't _want_ to fight with you, but... you make it so difficult. How the hell am I supposed to respond to you being a _Death Eater_? For god's sake, Draco! You're serving Voldemort!"

He shook his head before reaching forward and wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders, his face in the crook of his neck as he sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kiri."

"_You know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you_."

She sighed again, letting her arms wrap around his shaking form and running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "Draco, you know that I'm always going to love you..."

"But?" he spoke softly, his breath hitting her neck as his arms tightened. What was she going to say to him? Was she going to abandon him when he needed her the most?

"_But_, I just don't like you right now." he tensed. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to go along with this. I just... I can't bare to be around you right now." As gently as she could, she pushed the the boy back and left the Room of Requirement.

"_'Cause you took this too far._"

Kiri truely did love Draco, and she always hated it when they fought. But he had gone too far this time, and she couldn't just bring herself to forgive him as if he had spoken an insult or something similar. He had become a **Death Eater** for Merlin's sake! He cursed Katie Bell, he tried to kill Dumbledore, and he's working for Voldemort! In all the years of knowing him, he had never done something so horrible, he had never taken anything that far. But this time, he crossed the line, and she wasn't too sure it could be fixed this time. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't sure she could forgive him.

"_Make your decision, and don't you dare think twice. Go with your instincts along with some bad advice._"

Kiri had a decision to make, and she knew it. She could stay with Draco, as she promised years ago, and help him through this whole ordeal. Or she could leave him and save herself the trouble. Afterall, this wasn't just some simple problem that she was dealing with. Her boyfriend, the man that she loved, was helping to get rid of all Muggle-borns and Blood traitors. Could she really stay with him? Could she really ignore what he's been doing, what he plans to do?

Her instincts were telling her yes, to stay with him, that it'd be worth it in the end. But could she really trust that?

"Hermione?" Kiri called softly as she entered the library, searching for the bushy-haired female.

"Over here!" Hermione called absent-mindedly from her table, her nose buried in the book before her. "What's up?"

Kiri sighed, flopping into the seat infront of her. "Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Of course," she closed the book and looked up, a smile on her face. "What's on your mind?"

"If... If you truely love someone, should you stay with them even if they do something bad?"

"Well, I suppose on how sorry he is, and what it is he did. In most cases, I'd say yes, if you truely love him. Other wise, you'll only be hurting yourself leaving him." she grabbed onto the older girl's hand. "If you really love him, don't let go."

Kiri nodded, biting her lip. It couldn't be considered bad advice, because what Hermione said was true. But it was rather blind advice, because she didn't know the situation at all. That was more than enough, though.

"_This didn't turn out the way, I thought it would at all. You blame me, but some of this is still your fault_."

Draco had known that she wouldn't be happy, finding out that he was a Death Eater, but he hadn't realized just how angry she would be. He knew she was on the border between staying and leaving, and that killed him. He never would of guessed that it would turn out like this, and he regretted saying anything to her. But was he really the only one to blame? She knew about his family, she knew that his dad was a Death Eater and that the Malfoy family were big supporters of You-Know-Who. She had to of expected it!

"You're making this out to be all my fault!" he cried angrily, glaring at her from across the room. "Some of this is still your fault, too! I'm not the only one to blame!"

"My fault?" she whirled around angrily, eyes narrowed at the blonde. "How is it my fault, Draco? Did I give you the dark mark? Did I force you into serving the dark lord? Did I coax you into cursing Katie Bell?"

"No, but you knew, didn't you? You knew that everyone in my family had been a Death Eater and served the dark lord! You knew! Did you really expect me to be any different?"

"I did!" she cried, her fists clenched as she stared at the ground. "I thought you had enough courage to be different, Draco! I thought... I thought you'd stand up against your father and the rest of your family. I thought you were stronger than that!"

"Well you thought wrong."

"_I tried to move you, but you just wouldn't budge. I tried to hold your hand, but you'd rather hold your grudge_."

She shook her head, turning around to leave the Room of Requirements, but he stepped infront of her to block her path. She pushed at his shoulders roughly, but he wouldn't budge. He gripped her shoulders, his eyes burning into her own.

"You knew what you were getting into when we started dating. You knew what it would come to! It's not my fault that you chose to ignore that!"

"I don't feel like hearing your half-assed excuses, Draco. Now move!"

"No. I won't let you walk away from me! Don't you get it? I don't have a choice in this!"

"You've always had a choice!" she summoned up every ounce of strength and pushed him back, but she didn't try to run. She just stood there staring at the ground. She lied, and she knew that. She knew that, deep down, Draco would have to make such a choice. But she truely believed that he'd be big enough to say no, and refuse the position of Death Eater. Draco reached out, trying to take her hand into his own, but she wouldn't have it. She didn't want to feel his skin against her own, because it'd make her will bend. She just wanted to be angry.

His hand fell back to his side as he stared at her desperately. Why couldn't she understand?

"_I think you know what I'm getting at. You said goodbye and I just don't want you regretting that._"

"Draco... I think we should seperate for a while."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"Kiri, please! I... I know you love me! You promised that, no matter what happened, you'd _always_ be by my side. I know you still love me, and you're only saying that out of anger! Please... I don't want you to regret saying that."

"And what makes you think I'll regret it?" she asked angrily, turning to glare at him.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Because I know you, better than you know yourself."

"_These black eyes and these bruises, over the heartache that they say, never completely goes away_."

"Let go of me." Kiri growled weakly, glaring up at him as he towered over her, keeping her pressed to the stone wall with his body.

"No." he growled back angrily, his grip on her arms tightening as his eyes flashed angrily. "What the hell were you thinking, confronting a Death Eater like that?"

"What's it matter to you?" she tried to push him away, but his grip only tightened. She knew her arms were going to be bruised later on, but it wouldn't be the first time. Often when they got into fights, he'd always try to hold onto her to stop her from leaving, thus giving her several bruises to show off.

"_What's it matter_ - Are you bloody serious?" he cried, his voice cracking as his anger started to fade. "You could of been killed! Do you have any idea how worried I was? How bad I wanted to protect you?"

"Then why didn't you?" she whispered.

"Kiri, you know I... I couldn't!" his heart was aching painfully as he looked down into her eyes which were now glazed over and watery. He hated this, hated seeing her in pain, hated this fucked up relationship. Why couldn't they have a normal relationship? His grip lessened until it disappeared all together. "I'm sorry."

"_What happened to us? I heard that it's me we should blame._"

Draco leaned his forehead against her own, his hands on either side of her head. "What happened to us? We used to be so happy, only fighting over petty things."

"And then we'd make up a couple hours later," she tugged on the bottom of his white button up shirt, her eyes never leaving his own. "Things were simple before..."

Guilt flashed through his eyes. "It's all my fault. I'm the reason we..."

"No. You're not all to blame, Draco."

"I am!" he cried. "You don't think I've heard the rumors? I'm the one to blame for this screwed up relationship! I screwed up everything, and it was so perfect..."

"Idiot." she placed her hand on his cold cheek, rubbing the spot below his eye gently with her thumb. "There's two people in a relationship. Not one."

"_Why didn't you stop me, from turning out this way?_"

"Why?" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as his hands clenched into fists. "Why didn't you stop me from becoming a monster? Why didn't you see what was happening?"

She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close as she stroked his hair. She wondered the same thing. If she hadn't been so stubborn, she could of admitted it and possibly stopped it from happening. She could of saved him, if only she would of noticed. But now, all that she could do was stay by him and comfort him. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn, Draco. **Know that I don't hate you**," she pressed a kiss to his lips. "**And know that I don't want to fight you**." another kiss. "**And know that I'll **_**always**_** love you**." another kiss. She went to pull away, but he desperately grabbed onto the sides of her face, deepening the kiss to a passionate and well deserved degree. His arms wrapped tighter around her body, holding her to him as they kissed. He didn't need to hear any more; he had heard all that he needed to.


End file.
